


of course game

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: You'll say 'of course' to anything to win this game.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 24





	of course game

**Author's Note:**

> There are no comments for this fiction from Tumblr so I'll just explain this game. To win this game you need to say of course to everything even if it's true or not. You'll only lose this game if you are hurt and can't say the words 'of course'. :))

Intoxicated Chan shouldn’t be allowed to stay at your apartment. Because he’s too giggly and too dumb to handle alcohol, actually scratch that, who the hell allowed you both to drink? Your ritual movie night every Friday went to you two drinking the leftover tequila that Minho left when he decided to drink at your apartment last week.

“Let’s play the ‘of course game’.” Chan suggested, giggling, the movie long forgotten just like any other movie nights. Sometimes you wonder why you call this movie night if both of you are more focused on the food and telling each other stories.

With a playful smile on your lips, “No crying.” Chan sitting on the opposite of couch while you are on the other end. Teasing Chan is the best. “Let’s see.” Chan is also smirking, he knows how to knock you down. What he didn’t know you’ve watched enough of course game played by the rest of your friends, never the one to join the game. Nevertheless, you enjoyed watching them getting flustered and denying the truth bombs. You know how to counter strike, learning enough from Jeongin.

“You are too old to hang out with us.” Chan said laughing. You stopped yourself from defending yourself. “Of course.” you said, admitting the truth. You are one year older than Chan but you still hang out with them or they make your apartment their hang out place and you have no choice. You are always woken up by loud noises, you know they are here to watch a movie. You never bother to go up and check them, you go back to sleep. So basically, you never hang out with them because you choose to sleep more.

“I’m one centimeter taller than you.” you know this is a low blow and Chan will whine on this. “Yah…” he said pouting and throwing the pillow at you. You end up laughing at him. “Don’t cry Chan.” patting his head. “You are scared to fail that’s why you never tried. And you also know that it’s better to fail than trying but you never do.” Chan is looking at you, waiting at your reaction. “That was such a detailed truth bomb.” Chan is laughing at you now. Lifting your fist in the air, “Of course.” “It’s now my turn,” you said excitedly. “You are always in the friend zone.” once again Chan is whining, saying no with his Australian accent, kicking in your direction. “Hahaha… Is this the end for you?” laughing at his state. “Not this time though…” you never heard what Chan said because you are busy singing the lyrics of NXT 2 U. “No flex zone… No friend zone…” you sing-song making Chan laugh.

Looking at you, he said, “Of course. You…” he said gaining the desire to win the game. “You…” he repeated, hesitant to say the next words. You are looking at him, waiting for his truth bomb. “Even though you are older than me, I am more experienced than you in sex.” You laugh at this, “Of course.” you answered without hesitation. You never denied this one but this is the first time someone asked you this. “Wait… Is it true?” Chan, was hesitant to say this because he might be wrong but he’s actually right. “Yeah… Yeah…” dismissing the topic. Looking at the movie playing, you are thinking of what might knock down Chan.

“You…” Chan is intently looking at you, curious to your comeback. “I…” you said, making Chan nervous to what you will say. “I can make you scream my name…” you said, grinning at him. Wait that looks like a dare.

Chan’s jaw drop, cheeks becoming hot and red. Thoughts of you making him scream, flustered him. He never knew you’ll say this. “O-of…” he said stammering. “5… 4… 3… 2… 1!!!” counting down, you are smirking at Chan. You stand up doing your silly dance, laughing at Chan. “Wow. This was such an easy game.” you said stopping your own victory dance.

You are about to tease Chan more when he jump at you, pinning you down at the couch. “Of course. And I like to know how you’ll do it.”


End file.
